Musical Notes
by Costume Maker's Apprentice
Summary: 1. Suffle your iPod/MP3 2. Write drabble based on song. Just some drabbles for various plays. New chapter up! Glee part one!
1. Little Shop of Horrors

_AN: My first story in a long time. Basically a series of little drabbles based on various musicals. So far on the list, after Little Shop of Horrors, is Grease, Phantom of the Opera, Avenue Q, Wicked, RENT, and Sweeny Todd. Yes, these are short (especially Mushnik's) but please, bear with me. If anybodt wants to see a longer one-shot of a certain drabble, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy!_

**Note One: A Sadist's Idea of Love (Orin)**

**Inspiration: Kiss With A Fist-Florence and the Machine**

Orin was not what you'd call "traditional". He yelled at any and all authority figures during his childhood, spoke swear words before saying "Mama" and "Daddy", and never sought out a romantic relationship. Well, at least by normal standards. No, love for Orin was any woman dressed cheaply and could take a punch.

But, he dreamed. He dreamed of a woman who would not only take his punches, but throw a few of her own. He dreamed he'd pick up his mystery girl for a nice dinner, then, as his laughing gas high would wear off, he'd get aggressive. He'd through punch after punch until his girl would reach for a jar to break over his head. Their fight would bring new meaning to the term "Lover's Quarrel".

He had such high hopes for Audrey, the girl he had met at The Gutter. But, she turned out to be as sweet as cotton candy, despite her low-cut dresses and spiked heels. He pulled his motorcycle out in front of her apartment. He took a halfhearted puff of his nitrous oxide inhaler and stared at Audrey's door, waiting for her approach. _"It's not what I wanted…but it's better then none."_

**Note 2: One More Night… (Audrey)**

**Inspiration: The Last Night-Skillet**

"I'm telling you Audrey, you aren't safe with him!" Audrey dismissed Mr. Mushnik's call as she rushed out of the shop. If she was late for a date one more time, Orin would add another bruise to the colonies of purple splotches on her body.

She nearly collided with Seymour as he closed the door, marking the end of the day. "Oh! A-Audrey! I, uh, I didn't see ya there!" Seymour stuttered through his embarrassed grin. She tried to smile back. "Oh, it's okay Seymour. I'm fine." she replied.

Suddenly Orin's headlights came into view. Audrey's face dropped in fear. "Uh, G'night Seymour. Mista' Mushnik." she tried to squirm through the door. "Audrey." Seymour caught her wrist and looked at her so seriously she almost gasped. "Promise me this will be the last date with Orin." She tried to smile for her co-worker. "I-I'll try Seymour. I really will." Still a little unsatisfied, he let go and Audrey rushed out the door.

It was one of those rare nights Orin would act like a normal boyfriend. A gentleman, even. He kissed Audrey softly, then buckled her helmet on for her. She couldn't bear to leave him… This man, with no family or friends… nothing but his job.

And her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, thinking silently, _"One more night, just one more night." _But as sure as the motorcycle was speeding through Downtown, Audrey would still be with him come tomorrow.

**Note 3: Would You Run Away With Me? (Seymour)**

**Inspiration: Check Yes Juliet-We The Kings**

Seymour watched happily as Audrey, unaware of his gaze, made a birthday arrangement for a client. Everything was going well for him now. He had the girl of his dreams, fame and fortune, and even Twoie was being uncharacteristically quiet these days. Sure, there was the thoughts about Orin and Mr. Mushnik's untimely demises, but he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. This was time to focus on the good things.

"Who's that for?" he began. "Missus Rigby, down on Fosta' street." Audrey answered, not looking up from the flowers. "Oh, nice." Seymour wondered how to approach the subject. He needed to know if Audrey loved him for him…or for the fame.

He decided to be blunt. "Audrey?" He waited for her to look up. "I-If we ever got enough money, wha…would you run away with me?" She beamed up at him. "In a heartbeat, Seymour."

**Note 4: The Moon Knows (Crystal, Ronnette, Chiffon)**

**Inspiration: Northern Downpour-Panic At The Disco**

No one noticed the trio of friends standing in the shadows of the alleyway between Mushnik's Skid Row Florists and Audrey's little apartment. They alone watched Seymour talking with his strange plant, and Audrey trying to avoid a scene with her psycho dentist boyfriend.

"Mm, mm, mm. What's gonna happen now?" Chiffon asked her two friends, while easing herself onto a trash can. "I just hope Audrey and that little botanical genius get together. That dentist ain't nothing but trouble." Crystal remarked, with noises of agreement from Chiffon.

Ronnette, who was leaning against the mouth of the alley, was quietly staring at the moon. "Well, no one know the whole story." she stated after a while. "'Cept us." Crystal interjected. "No, not even us. We might know more then most, but not everything." Ronnette countered. Her friends murmured amongst themselves, taking in this new opinion. Ronnette continued to stare at the night sky.

"Sounds to me like Ronnette makes the most sense outta all of us. No one knows the whole story." "No one but the moon." Ronnette added almost inaudibly. Her friends came to stand at her flank. "No one but the moon." Crystal and Chiffon repeated solemnly.

**Note 5: Someone For Everyone (Mr. Mushnik)**

**Inspiration: Gotta Be Somebody- Nickelback**

Mr. Mushnik stared at his two misfit employees making goo-goo eyes at each other. The world never ceased to amaze him. He was a firm believer in soul mates and it seemed two soul mates had just found each other. In his shop, no less!

He shook his head in disbelief, as he closed up shop and walked to his house next door.

He was assaulted with the scents of baking bread and warm soup. His wife stepped out of the kitchen. She spotted her husband and beamed. "Welcome home!" she exclaimed. He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Yes, there's someone for everyone.


	2. Phantom of the Opera

_AN: Hi everyone! Here's the next installment of _Musical Notes_. To say the disclaimer I forgot last time, we have Mr. Seymour Krelborn!_

_Seymour: (reading from sheet) Christina does not own Little Shop of Horrors or the songs used. If she did own Little Shop, she would take out the crappy movie ending and make sure Audrey II ate everyone...WHAT?_

_AN: Hehe! And now to read the disclaimer for the Phantom of the Opera section, we have the Phantom himself, Erik!_

_Erik: Christina does not own Phantom of the Opera. Or these songs._

_AN: ... Alrighty then. Well, enjoy! Oh, and I made a guess at the age difference between Christine and the Phantom. If anyone can give me a more precise range, let me know and I'll change it. Thanks in advance!_

**Note 1: Alone In A Crowd (Meg Giry)**

**Inspiration: Liars And Cheats (acoustic) by Hit The Lights**

Meg made her way down the stairs to the stage with the rest of the dancers. It was rehersal time, once again. Meg sighed. Christine was spending all her time with Raoul these days. None of the other girls bothered to talk to Meg. Even amongst the dancers of the Opera Populiare, girls always formed cliques. And Meg only belonged with Christine.

Who was off riding horses with Raoul.

Meg sighed. Ever since Christine's arrival, she had had someone to be around. Now, here she sat, with liars and cheats and scoundrals and thieves. No one she cared to associate herself with. She looked up at the rafters, half-hoping to see the Phantom. _Ah, Monsier Phantom, _she thought sadly. _If only I could meet you. Maybe you could teach me how to be okay on my own. _As Meg stared up at the ceiling, imagining the Phantom showing her his secret entrance, she smiled. _And who knows? Maybe I could teach you how to depend on others._

**Note 2: The Stuff Of Nightmares (The Phantom [Erik])**

**Inspiration: Golden by Fall Out Boy**

Erik, at the age of 18, walked through the rafters and ropes of the top of the Opera Populaire. He was going through a writer's block on his newest score. A walk always managed to clear his head.

"C'mon Christine, this way!" a little girl's voice echoed throught the house. Erik peared down at the scene that was unfolding on the floor. A little blond girl ran into the middle of the house, twirling and giggling. Following slowly behind her, was a little brunnette.

"Aw, Meg, I...I'm scared." the brunette said.

"But Christ_iiiiii_ne!" Meg whined. "This is probably the only time we could see the Phantom!"

Christine hesitated before whispering, "But he scares me Meg... If he's anything like your stories.. like I've seen in my nightmares..."

Meg put an arm around her friend. "Ok, ok. We'll go back to the lobby. I'll teach you how to slid down the banister!" With that promise, the girls ran away.

Erik stared down at the spot the girls had just vacated in disbelief. Had that little girl, Christine, been scared of him? He was just a man. A man with a disfigured face, but still a man. After a moment of thought, Erik came to a decision.

He would have to show Christine how human he really was.

**Note 3: Inside Her Mind... (Christine Daae)**

**Inspiration: Playing God by Paramore**

Christine watched the flame of the candle flicker, with what she always believed was her father's breath. Now, the only breath she could imagine belonged to the Phantom, and it sent chills up her spine.

She shook her head rapidly. No! This wasn't supposed to happen! The Phantom wasn't supposed to haunt the opera like this, just to make her a "star". He wasn't even supposed to be a phantom! He was supposed to be the Angel of Music! Her father's spirit!

She edged slowly to the window seat and stared at the fresh fallen snow just beyond her window. Snow as white as the phantom's mask...

She shook her head again. He was right. He was inside her mind, with no sign of leaving. She sighed. She would have to do what Raoul said. To betray the Phantom was the only way to be free of him. One solitary part of her whispered, _"Don't do it, Christine. Be with him. It must get so lonely playing this game of God he plays."_ But she brushed it aside. _I'll point him to the mirror. _she thought confidently, blowing out the candle.

**AN: I had Raoul and Madame Giry, but they didn't save. If you ask, I can probably rewrite them for you. Ok, up next is probably going to be Glee (even though it isn't a musical), Wicked or Sweeney Todd. Will update soon!**


	3. Glee Part One

**AN: The newest chapter of **_**Musical Notes**_**! Though, technically, Glee isn't a musical, but I'm so in love with this show, I couldn't leave them out! Now, the disclaimer!**

**Glee Cast: Christina doesn't own Glee or any songs used.**

**AN: Alright! Enjoy! And, I apologize if I stray from the storyline, I have seen the majority of season one, but not all of it.**

* * *

**Note 1: His Smile (Mercedes)**

**Pairing: Kurtcedes friendship and mentioned Kinn**

**Inspiration: Here Comes The Sun by The Beatles**

Kurt Hummel was her sun. Yeah, that sounds weird, but it was true. Kurt had this uncanny ability to cheer Mercedes up, no matter how upset she was. In third grade, her turtle had died, so Kurt drew her a picture of his mom and her turtle floating together in heaven. It was still pinned up to her message board. In middle school, no one had asked her to the school dance, so that weekend, Kurt had invited her to his house for their own private party, complete with snacks, music, flashing lights, and everything. Yes, Mercedes and Kurt had a special bond.

A bond that Finn Hudson was wrecking.

When Kurt was happy, Mercedes was happy. But when Kurt was upset, Mercedes reflected that unhappiness ten fold. Finn kept playing the Push-and-Pull with Kurt, throwing the countertenor into an emotional whirwind. One day he'd be ecstatic, the next distraught. And it was putting a damper on Mercedes's moods as well. If she had to give Kurt her shoulder to cry about Finn one more time, she knew one jock who was in for the ass-whooping of his life.

"Mercedes!" The girl in question looked up from stuffing books in her locker to see her best friend running toward her, his smile wide. She couldn't help but return the grin. _My sun's back!_

"Finn's taking me out to dinner tonight!" Kurt exclaimed. At Mercedes's skeptical look, he added, "He said he's done with Quinn for good. And he never had real feelings for Rachel."

"Well, I'm not so sure I believe him." Kurt's smile faltered. "But," Mercedes amended, "I like seeing you happy." Kurt grinned, his smile as bright as the light streaming through the hall.

Mercedes couldn't help but smile back. That was just how their bond worked. She slung an arm around Kurt's shoulders as they walked to their next class. "And I wanna hear a full report about this dinner when you get home, ya hear me White Boy?"

* * *

**Note 2: Broken Promise, Broken Heart (Rachel)**

**Pairing: Finnchel and implied Fuinn**

**Inspiration: How You Love Me Now by Hey Monday**

"Don't bother calling me again, Finn Hudson! We are over!"

Rachel Berry hung up her phone, exasperated. How could Finn do this to her? He had **sworn **he was in love with her! That he was through with Quinn! But noooo! She sighed. Why was it that men never seemed to keep their promises? They always contradicted themselves.

_"Oh, Rach, ya know how much I care about you."_

Bullshit. Then why were you kissing Quinn behind the door to the auditorium?

_"Well, you can't expect me to not have feelings for her. Just a few weeks ago, I thought she was having my kid!_

She's not having your kid because she cheated on you! Remember how that made you feel? And now you've gone and done it to someone else!

_"Please. Rachel, I love you."_

Never say that again. It doesn't mean anything to me anymore.

Rachel sighed again as she turned off her lamp. She was hurting now, but when the sun rises, she'll forget about Finn Hudson. She was sure of it.

* * *

**Note 3: Starting Over (Jesse)**

**Pairing: St. Berry**

**Inspiration: Into Your Arms by The Maine**

The night after the egging, Jesse St. James was beating himself up. What an idiot. He was still in love with Rachel, no matter what he tried to tell her, Vocal Adrenaline... and himself. He came to a decision. He was **through** trying to prove his worth to Vocal Adrenaline. He was their best performer- if they dropped him, they'd lose all hope of winning Regionals. And if he did get dropped, he could always go back to New Directions. True, right now, they all probably wanted to beat his face in, but after they got it out of their systems, they'd accept him. Because the kids in New Directions all had good hearts.

Now, it was Jesse's turn to have a good heart.

Thankful that Wal-Mart was open late, he ran in, got a box of Rachel's favorite chocolate, some roses and he was off.

Driving to the Berrys', Jesse quickly scribbled a note and tucked it into the flowers. Walking as quietly as possible, he dropped off the gifts on the porch, then walked just as quitely back to his car, driving away before either of Rachel's dads could wake up.

The next morning, as Rachel went out to get the morning paper for her dads, she almost stepped on a beautiful bouquet of roses. Surprised, she gingerly picked up, first the box of Whitman's chocolate, then the flowers. She saw a note tucked into the buds. Pulling it out, she beamed, then ran inside to call Jesse. Unbeknowst to her, the note had fallen out, landing on the porch for the world to see.

_**If you're ok with it, I'd really like to go back to the start.**_

_**Back to when we first got together.**_

_**Wanna talk about it over dinner Friday?**_

_**-Jesse**_

* * *

**Note 4: Playing Helpless (Santana)**

**Pairing: Brittana (slash or friendship, interpretate it however you want), slightest implications of Pucktana and Puckcedes**

**Inspiration: Coffee Shop Soundtrack (live and unplugged) by All Time Low**

The choir room was empty, with the exception of a pissed off Latina girl and a blond girl, spacing out as her best friend ranted.

"And little miss Missy Elliot thinks she can waltz right in and steal my man!" Santana ranted, until she noticed Brittany seemed more interested in the scuff marks on the floor. "Am I boring you, Britt?" Britt shook her head absent-mindedly without looking up. Santana groaned and plopped down next to the blond, figuring she should just rant inside her head.

"Hey San?" Brittany questioned softly after a long silence. "Do you know that when it rains, it means God and his angels are crying?"

Santana looked at Brittany as if the blond had just grown an extra head.

This was a look Britt was used to, however, so she just pressed on. "But, rain is good and so tears are good too." Brittany looked at her friend with all the sincerity she could muster.

Santana realized that, in her own Brittany-esque way, her best friend had just told her to go ahead and cry. But Santana Lopez simply **did not **cry.

Until she felt the tears running in streams down her face.

Wordlessly, Britt pulled Santana into a hug, rubbing her back in slow circles. Santana let the other girl hold her for a bit before pulling back to look at her with confused, watery eyes. Britt smiled before pressing her lips to the Latina's forehead and pulling her back into her embrace.

Later, Santana would wonder when exactly this role reversal had occured, where Brittany had taken her place as the unspoken leader. And it was even later that she realized she didn't mind being weak if Britt was there to keep her strong.

* * *

**Note 5: The New Future (Finn)**

**Pairing: Anti Fuinn and mentioned Quick**

**Inspiration: Dammit by blink-182**

Finn Hudson was a shell. A simple machine. No longer a human but some sort of android without a sense of purpose or meaning. Oh sure, on the outside, he was still the same Finn: Quarterback, star of New Directions, your stereotypical All-American good boy. But inside? He was a mess. His heart was shattered by the betrayal of his best friend and girlfriend. His mind was trying to comprehend the fact that Drizzle, the little girl he'd been imagining, was in fact not his, but Puck's. Drizzle Puckerman. The name made him wanna vomit.

Mostly, though, he was trying to figure out his future. He had been picturing him and Quinn together forever. They'd go to college out of state, get married, and live out their lives happily with their children. When the news of Drizzle came along, the vision altered some. He would forget college and get a good job, probably even two. Sure, the three of them would probably have to live in Lima a few years longer then Finn or Quinn had planned, but it'd be worth it.

Now, the future was cast into a whole different light. Finn would most likely be leaning on Kurt, now his closest friend, for support. He'd eventually get over the betrayal, he was sure of it. But after that? The road was dark, unknown. He could even end up being a Lima Loser. That's how bleak and unimaginable the future seemed.

But there was one, tiny, insignificant moment in the future he **could **imagine. He could picture being out somewhere when he'd see Puck and Quinn arm in arm, out on the town. He and Quinn would lock eyes. He would give her a sad smile and she'd give a little half-hearted wave in return. Then they'd both go back on their seperate paths.

Oh, God, did this happen to every teen out there? Or was Finn just a special case?

He sighed. He guessed this was just growing up.

* * *

**Note 6: Holding On To Something Forbidden (Kurt)**

**Pairing: Kinn**

**Inspiration: The Killer Anna by The Medic Droid**

Oh Lord, it was happening again. Kurt was letting himself be used. He was letting Finn fucking Hudson take advantage of him and his feelings.

Again.

Kurt sighed. He knew what he had with Finn before was just a little fling, was the Frankenteen's way of experimenting. But Kurt loved him. And he was gonna take him no matter what the cost, what the other boy's reasons.

When Finn said he loved him, Kurt would smile, even if he knew Finn wasn't telling the truth. When Finn called, saying he wanted nothing more then to be able to hold the countertenor in his arms, the other boy raced to comply, knowing full well the taller of the two had said the same thing to Rachel or some other girl.

Finn always told him that he was afraid to give himself to Kurt completely because "what if they hated each other if things ended badly?" Total Finn Hudson bullshit, but Kurt let it go. He always did.

When daydreaming, Kurt always ended up thinking about their first kiss. The two young high-school boys, drunk and lonely in the basement room they shared, were worlds away from the Kurt and Finn of the present. Finn now drank to numb the senses as he found girls and guys in bars, finding conquest after conquest. Kurt now drank to numb the mind, the memories of happier times with the love of his life slipping away like steam: Kurt could remember them, but he couldn't grasp them. He was no longer sure if it was truly the past he saw or some school boy fantasy he had created.

But Kurt liked to live in the now. And now was a shirtless Finn Hudson holding him and kissing the length of his jaw line. He knew in the morning Finn would be gone. But Kurt would just pretend that it didn't kill him inside, that he wasn't hurt, that it didn't matter.

_Besides, _he thought bitterly as Finn gently lowered him onto the sheets, _what have I got to lose?_

* * *

**Note 7: Acceptance (Quinn)**

**Pairing: Quinn/Club friendship, mainly Quirt friendship**

**Inspiration: There's A Good Reason These Table Are Number, Honey, You Just Haven't Figure It Out Yet by Panic At The Disco**

This. Was. A. Disaster. A complete and utter catastrophe. Quinn Fabray had went from queen of William McKinely High School- Head Cheerio, president of the Celibacy Club, girlfriend of the quarterback- to... to this.

A sad, blonde, pregnant girl covered in grape Slushie, staring at her reflection in the girls' bathroom mirror. _Stupid freshman Cheerios think they're all that. I was there once too, ya know! _Quinn screamed inside her skull. She tried to take a steady breath as she stared into the determined, watery eyes of the girl in the reflection. _Don't worry Quinn. Those little whores are just jealous, _her concience comforted.

Quinn almost laughed. Six months ago, yeah, she would've believe that. But now? No way in hell. Sure, she had friends, but they were all outcasts or on their way down the social ladder. Well, save for Santana and Brittany but they've been avoiding her outside of Glee lately. She'd even lost her boyfriend to Rachel Berry, the biggest, most annoying drama queen to ever walk the Ear-

"Quinn?" Speak of the devil. Quinn looked at the floor, awaiting the taunting that was sure to come. Silence greeted her. Then, in the next second: "Kurt? Listen, we've got a Code Purple." Rachel paused to groan. "Purple as in grape, Kurtis!" Rachel cried. A pause as Kurt said something. "Yeah, girls' bathroom. Bring all the girls you find, have the guys do what they can. See if Puck can get his jersey for her. Quinn. Yes, it was Quinn. Ok, see you in a bit."

Quinn looked over at Rachel, in confusion and shock. Rachel beamed. "Reinforcements are on their way, Quinn, don't worry." the Glee lead announced. Before Quinn could answer, Kurt burst through the doors, all the New Direction girls in tow. He appraised the ex-Cheerio before him. "Dear God, seems none of us are safe." he murmured so softly Quinn barely caught it. In his normal voice, he addressed the girls. "Alright, Cedes? Start rinsing her hair. Tina, wash her face. Britt, Santana, I want you guys to re-do her make-up when Tina's done. Corn syrup does horrible things to foundation. Rachel, go find Puck and the boys and get this girl a change of clothes. Let's go, people!" Kurt clapped his hands and all the girls began to get to work. Someone had set Quinn down in a chair and bent her head under the faucet of the sink. Kurt and Mercedes wormed their hands into her hair, running it under the sink and rinsing it out.

"Why would you guys help me, I've been nothing but mean to you." Quinn stated.

Kurt paused to smile down at her. "Cause you're one of us, Quinny dear." He replied, before getting back to the matter at hand.

Quinn digested that information and smiled to herself. Sure, she may not be the old Quinn anymore. But the new Quinn had friends who cared about her. Which seemed to suit her just fine.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know I am missing half of the cast, but they're coming! It's just that, with "When Life Gives You Lemons" being over and "It Stars With A Star" getting all my creative attention lately, I figured "Musical Notes" need a little more attention from you and some TLC from me. :) So, I hope you enjoyed Mercedes', Rachel's, Jesse's, Santana's, Finn's, Kurt's and Quinn's notes. Brittany, Artie, Tina, Matt, Mike, Will and Puck will join the party soon (I hope)!**

**You know the drill, hit that little button and lemme hear your feedback!**


End file.
